Entre notas y pompones
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Las notitas anónimas de una porrista algo torpe hacen suspirar al capitán del equipo de baloncesto.


Summary: (AU)Las notitas anónimas de una porrista algo torpe hacen suspirar al capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

¡Ahora a Leer!

* * *

 ** _Entre notas y pompones_**

 **1.-**

Adrien abrió su casillero después de una práctica de baloncesto del instituto y no fue extraño encontrarse con una notita para él, esta vez la notita era mucho más corta que las demás pero no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente como un tonto enamorado al leer:

"Estuviste genial en la práctica de baloncesto, ¡Estaré animándote como siempre! –LB"

Aguantó un suspiro pensando en quien sería la dueña de cada una de las palabras que le llegaban desde hace casi 2 meses, Al principio pensó que era una Fangirl loca como las que gritaban cada vez que él salía a la cancha para poder ganar los partidos pero luego de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era así, no era como las cartas de las admiradoras que tenía, más bien parecían ánimos de parte de la chica que se hacía llamar "LB".

No era secreto para la mayoría de sus compañeros de salón que su padre era bastante estricto en base a sus rutinas diarias de entrenamiento y clases de chino y piano, por lo que las notitas de la chica siempre decían cosas como "Sonríe, siempre hay motivos" "¿Viste lo gracioso que se veía Kim haciendo el baile de la victoria?" "A veces es mejor olvidar los malos momentos y crear buenos recuerdos ¿No?".

Nino se colocó tras su amigo y Adrien apresuradamente guardó la notita en su bolso de entrenamiento, chocó los puños con el moreno.

─ ¿Otra nota, galán? ─ Dijo su amigo con tonó burlón ─ Parece que el capitán del equipo tiene una admiradora ¿No?

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa frotándose la nuca con la mano un tanto nervioso, quería saber quién era la chica de los mensajes, le había pedido ayuda a Max su compañero de banco en matemáticas que ayudara a ver en los expedientes si había una chica con las iniciales LB, pero no hubo ninguna chica que tuviera esas iniciales y sus teorías de que fueran su nombre.

─ Bueno, Viejo. ─ El moreno se colgó su bolso de deportes en el hombro ─ Alya irá a grabar a las porristas y quiero sorprenderla ¿No vienes?

Adrien asintió cerrando su casillero y siguiéndolo por el pasillo. Antes de que el semestre terminara él debía enterarse quien era la chica que firmaba las notitas con un LB.

 **2.-**

Marinette rodó los ojos escuchando como la capitana del equipo de porristas, Chloe le gritaba a Sabrina por no haberle llevado un jugo de naranja antes de la práctica de porristas. La peli azul se pasó la mano por el cabello amarrado en sus típicas dos coletas con cintas rojas y tenía sus pompones rojos sobre las piernas ya que se encontraba sentada en las gradas. Vio como entraba Alya a la cancha y la saludo con la mano sin quitar su expresión de disgusto ante los gritos de Chloe.

─ ¿Marinette? ─ Comenzó a decir la morena sentándose junto a su mejor amiga sin dejar de lado su celular con el cual grababa los gritos de la capitana de las porristas ─ ¿No deberías estar ensayando?

─ Esperaré a que Chloe deje de gritar ─ Respondió la chica.

─ ¿Dejaste otra nota?

Inmediatamente la peliazul se ruborizó hasta las orejas, no era un secreto para el equipo de porristas que la chica le dejara notitas a su amor platónico, al parecer la única que no sabía era Chloe.

Se había quedado flechada por Adrien desde el momento en que casi se cae de la pirámide de chicas en un ensayo como porristas, ella debía estar en la parte de arriba (Y como era bastante torpe) se resbaló cayendo pero siendo atrapada por el chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio.

Desde ese día notó lo amable, dulce y carismático que era el rubio y se había enamorado, el problema es que no podía decir más de tres palabras sin tartamudear por ponerse nerviosa al ver a su amor platónico, pero el chico no parecía notar que ella existía por lo que decidió ir dejando notitas en casillero del chico.

─ ¡Ven aquí, _Catarina!_ ─ Le gritó con desdén Chloe a Marinette ─ Vamos a comenzar.

Ese apodo se lo había dado el equipo por su mala suerte, era una metáfora. Las catarinas dan buena suerte y ella era todo lo contrario por lo que al entrar al equipo había sido apodada Ladybug o Catarina y cada vez que iban a comenzar los ensayos la llamaban así.

Marinette se levantó con rapidez sonriéndole a su amiga y con sus pompones en mano se acercó a las demás. El uniforme rojo de todas las chicas contrastaba perfecto con los pompones del mismo color, La peli azul se ubicó junto a Rose y todas juntas comenzaron a realizar la rutina, Marinette mucho más perdida que las demás pero hacia lo posible para seguir la rutina.

─ ¡Ladybug, haz un flip flap con salida doble! ─ Grito Chloe y Marinette trago saliva, le entregó sus pompones a Rose e hizo sus saltos bastante bien hasta que cuando iba a colocar su pie sobre su cabeza que escuchó la voz de Nino al unísono con la de Adrien diciendo. "¡Genial!", y tropezó hacia la derecha haciendo caer a Rose, Mylene y Lila.

Chloe frunció el ceño y apagó la radio acercándose a Marinette arrugando la nariz molesta, movía su coleta de un lado a otro y se colocó frente a Marinette.

─ ¡Ladybug! ¡Eres demasiado torpe! ─Grito Chloe molesta, la peliazul levanto la vista al momento en que escuchó el grito de Adrien reclamándole a Chloe. ─ ¡Bichito eres una tonta!

─ ¡Chloe! No seas grosera ─ El rubio se acercó a levantar a Marinette y su respiración se cortó al tomar la mano del chico para alejarse del frio suelo. La rubia frunció el ceño.

─ Una caída más, Ladybug ─ amenazó Chloe ─ Y estas fuera del equipo, ¡TOMENSE DIEZ MINUTOS Y LUEGO COMENZAMOS CON "MY FIRST KISS"!

Luego de ese grito Chloe se largó de allí sin tomar atención a ninguna de sus compañeras de equipo, Marinette soltó la mano de Adrien algo nerviosa y se rasco la nuca, miró de reojo a Alya que hablaba con Nino a susurros.

─ ¿Así que te llamas Ladybug? ─ Le preguntó Adrien acomodándose la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aún más.

─ No-no Di-go si ─ Se tocó la frente con la mano avergonzada ─ufff Me dicen…Lady...Ladybug, Digo… Ejem, Soy Marinette.

─ Mucho gusto Marinette, Mi nombre es Adrien.

Le tocó el hombro sin quitar su sonrisa, la chica parecía bastante amable. Y ese nombre se le hacía bastante familiar.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que Alya y Nino tenían un Plan.

 **3.-**

─ Sería una buena idea decir lo de las notas ─ comentó Alya mientras caminaba hacia la clase de química la morena llevaba una sudadera que le pertenecía a su novio, Nino. Marinette negó eufóricamente con la cabeza. ─ Nino me dijo que a Adrien le gusta la chica de las notas…

─ Sería una locura, es decir…no puedo hablar con él más de tres palabras ¡Recién hace una semana se enteró de mi nombre, Alya! ─ Exclamó Marinette para luego soltar un suspiro de enamorada dio un giro para luego tomar del brazo a su amiga.

─ Voy a ser una mala amiga, Marinette ─ dijo la redactora del anuario escolar ─ Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

Marinette se detuvo pero Alya siguió su camino, estaba en problemas. Sí, quería que el chico supiera quien era la de aquellas notas tan dulces que solía dejarle en el casillero pero ¿Y si llegaba a decepcionarse?

Cambio de rumbo y se dirigió al casillero de Adrien escribió una pequeña nota esperando que el la leyera.

Si le dejaba pistas quizás… sería mejor ¿No?

" _Apuesto que quieres saber quién soy, estaré animándote en la final de basquetbol._

 _Espero que no te decepciones de quien soy. Por cierto LB no es un nombre es un apodo.- LB"_

Introdujo la notita en el casillero bastante nerviosa, sin saber que alguien estaba viéndola desde muy cerca.

─ _Ladybug…_

 **4.-**

Estaba a punto de empezar el medio tiempo del partido y el equipo de Adrien estaba ganando, el rubio le sonrió a las animadoras y todas movieron los pompones riendo menos una, Marinette.

Ella se estaba mordiendo las uñas muriéndose de nervios, esperaba que el chico encestara el puntaje ganador, Alya grababa todo y le hacía señas a Nino.

Sonó la música de las animadoras y cada una de ellas salió a la cancha cuando los chicos fueron a tomar agua y jugo.

 ** _Mi primer beso fue como este  
y doble giro  
y doble giro_**

Marinette estaba junto a Chloe moviendo sus manos y sus piernas, los movimientos de la rubia eran más coquetos que los de las demás, por lo que se ganó un par de silbidos de Kim. Marinette se colocó frente a todas para lanzarse al piso guiñando un ojo esperando no arruinar el salto que tenía que hacer con ayuda de Ivan y Nathaniel que llevaban un uniforme rojo con negro similar al de los basquetbolistas. Las chicas tras ella comenzaron a bailar una coreografía parecida a break dance al momento en que Marinette era lanzada por los aires.

 ** _He dicho no más profesores  
Y no más libros  
Yo he pensado un beso debajo de las gradas  
Con la esperanza yo sabré a donde buscar_**

─ ¡ASI SE HACE LADYBUG! ─ Gritó Adrien sorprendiendo a Marinette que era atrapada por el pelirrojo, sonrió ampliamente al escuchar a su amor platónico animándola a ella. Alya le guiño el ojo a su mejor amiga.

¡Le había dicho!

Se sonrojó fuertemente todo lo siguiente que duró la coreografía de "My first Kiss", la gente gritaba emocionada. La canción se detuvo y Marinette estaba caminando hacia las gradas cuando vio que Kim e Ivan tomaban a Chloe de los brazos y piernas sacándola de la cancha, la gente no entendía nada por lo que Marinette solo ahogó una risa a pesar de estar tan perdida como ellos.

─ ¡Chicas a sus puestos! ─ gritó Mylene sorprendiendo a Marinette que no sabía que rutina venia, Alya le entregó el celular a Nino que estaba bebiendo agua comentándole que grabar esto. Alya se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta y le hizo una seña a Juleka y a Alix que también estaban en el público para que se colocaran junto a las demás, de esta manera todas las chicas del curso estaban ordenadas en fila.

Marinette iba a acercarse a las demás para al menos improvisar pero Nathaniel algo avergonzado no se lo permitió.

─ ¡Nath! ─ Exclamó ella viendo como cada una de las muchachas recibían sus pompones.

─ Lo siento, _Catarina_ ─ Comentó el pelirrojo.

Y allí fue cuando creyó que el corazón de Marinette se detuvo al ver al capitán del equipo de baloncesto colocarse junto a ella.

─ ¿Así que eres LB? ─ Preguntó él y Marinette perdió la respiración girándose lentamente con nerviosismo ─ ¿No es así, Marinette?

─ ¡Pon Play, Nino! ─ Gritó Alya haciendo que el chico asintiera haciéndole caso a su novia.

 ** _Everybody's asking what I'm thinking of you  
Wanna show and tell about the things that we do  
I know what I'm feeling and you're feeling it too, you're feeling it too  
You're feeling it too_**

Las chicas comenzaron a cantar la canción acapella mientras movían sus pompones y la gente cantaba junto a ellas, movían sus pompones al unísono de la canción. Vio como Adrien se acercaba a las chicas con un cartel siendo ayudado por Nathaniel (El cual estaba bastante preocupado por Chloe)

 ** _Take me on a roller coaster  
Round and round and up and over  
Hold me close I'm ready for the ride_**

El cartel era bastante grande y al girarlo la gente comenzó a gritar de emoción porque el cartel decía en grandes letras color rojo con negro. "Sal conmigo, _Marinette"_. Marinette creía que iba a desmayarse porque Adrien le encargó el cartel a Sabrina y Nathaniel mientras se acercaba lentamente a la porrista que estaba nerviosa por todo lo que sucedía.

La música se apagó y Lila le acercó un micrófono a Adrien.

─ ¿Qué dices, Marinette? ─ Preguntó el chico entregándole una pequeña notita a la chica, Todos guardaron silencio y Marinette comenzó a Asentir lentamente sin salir de su estado de Shock.

─ ¿Alya te lo dijo? ─ murmuró antes de dar su respuesta.

─ Digamos que tu apodo es bastante peculiar, Estoy esperando una respuesta, Ladybug

─ ¡Si, Adrien!

El grito de Rose con las palabras "¡Dijo que si!" hizo que toda la gente de las gradas se levantara a gritar de emoción, el capitán del equipo le tomó la mano a Marinette sonriendo.

─ ¡Dame una B! ─ Gritó Lila haciendo que las chicas repitieran las letras que iba nombrando moviendo su cuerpo y sus pompones ─ ¡Dame una E! ¡Una S! ¡Y una O! ¡¿Qué dice?!

─ ¡BESO! ─ Gritaron las personas de las gradas y Marinette sin esperárselo siquiera fue besada por el chico de ojos verdes como el bosque.

Está de más decir que el equipo de Adrien ganó el campeonato.

* * *

 **Queria escribir un Cliché y se me ocurrió esta historia. Amor, Amor, Amor. ¡Amo los AU! Las canciones de este Fanfic con CAll it Whatever de Bella Thorne y My first kiss de Kesha.**

 **¿Se imaginan a Marinette como porrista? ¡Se veria super adorable!**

 **¿Tomates o chocolates? ¡Déjenlo como Review o mensaje en mi pagina de Face!**

 **Con muuuucho amor, Gwen**


End file.
